25 Day of Christmas
by MysticalMagery
Summary: 25 days, 25 different Christmas experiences. For my little sister Siobhan . Rating may change if I feel like it. xOC OC
1. Das Intro

I Last Blue-Mage hereby take the 25 days of Christmas challenge.

I promise to update everyday (unless circumstance will not allow me too), and to try my very best to write well written One-Shots and/or Drabbles.

I also promise not to release information as too what character is involved in which chapter. And last, but not least, I promise to have fun and not expect anything in return.

Now that, that's over, I'm proud to announce who this lovely gift of 25 X-mas themed One-shots belong to.

*Drum Roll*

My Little sister Sio.

I chose her because in the last year she has really helped me through some tough times, and even though we are miles apart and have only known each other for a few months, but I've never felt so close to someone before.

You mean a lot to me so you deserve it~

Mmm, I can't wait till December first.

Till then.

See ya~!


	2. Let it Snow

Let it Snow

Toshiro Hitsugaya

A white eyebrow twitched as the owner heard, what seemed to be, the hundredth sigh in the last 10 minutes.

His turquoise eyes moved to glance at his 6th seat sitting and staring out the window. Her face holding a sort of child like depression.

"Mills." he let out making the girl jump with a small squeal.

He sighed and stared at the girl.

Her short shoulder-length layered brown hair with uneven bangs framing her face. Her light brown eyes shun with genuine surprise behind her large round glasses and her sleeve covered hands were placed over her mouth to cover up any other noises she might make. She was short, about his height, and strangely well endowed...not that Toshiro cared.

Hitsugaya gave her a soft glare.

"That's the hundreth time you've sighed, is there something you want to tell me." he said.

Sio looked down, a blush invading her cream colored skin.

"N-no captain." she stuttered out. "I-I don't have anything to say." she finished, not looking him in the eye.

The white haired captain raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Well that is obviously a huge lie." he said making the girl tense."Just tell me whats wrong Siobhan." he let out.

Sio fidgeted with the over size sleeves of her shinigami uniform. She had altered it, with some help. It was mostly the same as the rest except the the top black layer of her uniform had been cropped into a bolero reveling the whit layer underneath. The bottom was the normal pants held up by a white ribbon that had her zanpakutō tied to it.

"Mills." His gruff voice came making her flinch. It's not that she was afraid of him, just that she wasn't a fan of loud noises.

"G-gomen..." she mumbled. "I was just...thinking is all..." she said.

Hitsugaya nodded for her to go on making her gaze turn towards the window once more.

"Well...it's winter in the human world..." she started her eyes going down cast. "And well..." she continued trailing off.

"Siobhan I don't have all day." Hitsugaya deadpanned. "Where are you going with this?"

She blushed.

"I...I just wish that it would snow in Soul Society too..." she mumbled.

Silence fell as his turquoise eyes stared at her. He wondered if she was joking, but upon looking outside he saw that she indeed was right. It was bright like a spring day, not a snow cloud in sight. And there never would be.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you work for something so childish and stupid!" she suddenly cried with a blush before sprinting out of the room.

The young captain gave the door a blank look.

"Snow, huh..."

XxXxX

Sio yawned as she rose to a silent 10th division barrack. She frowned as she made her way towards the kitchens. The whole building seemed to be empty.

"Did I miss something..." she whimpered, her sleeve covered hand going to her face in worry. "I don't recall anything special happening today..."

Her soft brown eyes continued to scan the halls and surrounding rooms.

'_Where is everyone..._' she wondered, hoping this wasn't another one of the squads pranks.

"Hurry guys! It might stop!" she heard someone in glee.

She immediately flash stepped towards the speaker.

"What's going on?" the girl asked making the taller shinigami shout in surprise.

"Geez Sio, no need to creep up on me like that." the boy said.

Said girl just stared up at him with wide innocent eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Here." he said unwrapping a scarf from around his neck and wrapping it around the girls. "Head outside and you'll see for yourself." he smiled before making his way out.

The 6th seat shinigami stared in confusion.

She took a step forward, and then another, until she reached the front gates of the barracks.

Soft brown eyes widened as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"_S-snow..._" she whispered as the white balls of frozen water rained down around her. Each flake fluttered in the light breeze before falling against her skin and melting leaving a cool sensation.

"Hmmm...would you look at that..." a gruff voice let out, making Sio turn to see her white haired captain wrapped in a mint green scarf, Matsumoto stared in aw at the sky with her pink scarf around her neck.

"Looks like it's snowing Siobhan..." he nodded before turning. "Maybe now you can focus on your work." he said making his way back into his office.

The girls leg's moved before her mind could processes and she soon found herself embracing the captain.

"_Thank you Hitsugaya taicho._" she let out happily.

Said boy was tense at first. Then he relaxed and a small smile came to his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he finished blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>Emily: Aw...it feels good to write for Sio~<p>

Rin: *steals Hitsugaya* MINE! *runs away*

Emily:...ok...Well one down 24 more to go~! Hope you liked it Sio-chan!


	3. Like and Dislike

Like and Dislike

Axel

"Uwah~!" came a cheery squeal as Hansixo spun around the streets of the World That Never Was.

Her caramel brown orbs stared up at the white puffs falling from the sky as ice puffs of smoke came from her mouth.

"Axel, look at all the snow~!" she giggled to her red haired companion.

"I didn't even know it could snow here..." said Nobody mumbled as her watched the girl spin as white puffs fell into her cutely short hair. He shook his head as he watched the smaller nobody slip and fall into a pile of snow.

"It's so amazing." she smiled moving her hands and feet to make a snow angle. "In my old word I don't think it snowed." the female said with a smile.

"That's a bummer...back in my old home it snowed every winter." he said shivering. "I always hated snow." he growled shaking his spiky locks so as too dislodge some of the white flakes out of it.

Hansixo sat up frowning, effectively ruining her snow angle.

"W-what?" she stuttered. "But how can you hate it, it's so pretty..." she mumbled. Axel stared at her with a blank look.

"You say that now because you are seeing it for the first time." he began, waving a finger at her. "But trust me, you'll come to hate it ." he nodded sure of himself.

The Nobody pouted.

"How can you say that!" she cried. "Y-you don't know me!" the girl finished.

The red head shrugged and kicked some of the white slush.

"Snow is wet and cold, makes it hard to move around in too." he explained. "It's basically frozen rain." Axel finished making the brown haired girl grimace.

"I hate the rain..." she muttered. Axel let out a burst of laughter making Hansixo growl lightly.

"If you hate the rain what makes the snow any different." he let out.

His answer was given in the form of a slosh white ball hitting his face. Axel growled and quickly wiped it off.

"HEY!" he shouted at the smirking girl.

"_That's _why I like snow so much better." Hansixo let out standing proudly with her well developed chest out and her hands on her hips.

Axel's emerald eyes glared at the smaller girl.

"Oh now you are going to get it!" he shouted shooting forwards.

Hansixo let out a yelp before she turned and fled from the taller man. At this moment she realized just how hard it was to maneuver in the snow. With the rubbery sols of her leather boots, worn out by the many different planets she had been too, she found herself slipping a bit with every step she took.

"A-Ah!" she cried almost falling. "W-whats happening?"

Axel smirked.

"It's called snow Hansi, it's generally slippery when its on the ground." he said casually as he made his way over to her.

"B-but why aren't you..." she started until she noticed the snow melting away with ever step the red haired Nobody took. "Cheater!" she shouted only to fall right into the slush.

Axel 'tsked' and stared down at her shaking his head.

"Hansi, Hansi, Hansi." he sighed using the girls nickname as he crouched in front of her. "It's not cheating if I'm using my natural talent." he smirked.

Hansixo glared as she began to shiver from the cold, her body soaked from the amount of time she had been spending laying in the snow. Axel realized and sighed once more filling the girls vision with hot puff of white smoke.

"You idiot, you are gonna end up catching a cold." he said pulling the girl close to his heated body.

Hansixo tensed at first, not being use to such close contact with anyone, but soon relaxed as she felt the warmth of his body.

"Mmmm, waaaarrrmmmm~" she let out scooting closer to the red head.

Axel smirked and pulled her into his lap, earning a startled yelp from the girl.

"You know..." he started. "I think I've changed my mind about the snow." he said making the girls caramel orbs look up at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" she asked making the man chuckle at her naive nature.

"Oh nothing..." he said wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his nose into her hair, which smelt of Sakura scented shampoo. "I've just found a reason not to dislike it, that's all..." he smiled taking in her scent.

The girl stared at the tattooed mans face.

"You're weird." she pouted with a light blush on her face.

Axel laughed out loud.

"You know your amazing Hansixo." The red head said.

"Wha?" the girl began only to have his lips cover hers. Caramel eyes widened the size of dinner plates and the boy pulled away.

"You know" he began with a chuckle as he moved some stray hairs out of the girls face.

"I like that look on you."

* * *

><p>Emily: Second one done! 23 more too go! Hope you like it Sio-chan!<p> 


	4. All I want for Christmas

All I want for Christmas

Mukuro Rokudo

"Ok, so I have those new shoes for M.M.-chan, assorted candy for Ken-kun, and finally a rubix cube for Chikusa-kun." Sio smiled as she looked down at the two plastic bags full of said items.

She had finally finished all her Christmas shopping and was officially ready for the holiday.

"Kufufufu." chuckled the familiar voice of the Kokuyo Gang's head, Mukuro. "What do you have there Sio-chan." the blue haired teen asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

Said girl froze at the sound of his voice.

"M-Mukuro-sama." she stuttered hiding the bags behind her. "I-I..." she began only for her eyes to go downcast.

The boy in front of her smirked at her timid nature. Even when they were kids and broke out of the labs together she was this way. He was glad that she had stayed the same.

"Those wouldn't happen to be Christmas presents would they?" the Mist guardian asked with his usual smirk.

The brown haired girl tensed and the dark blue haired boy immediately knew he was right. Sio shuffled a bit.

"Ah..." she let out. "Yes" she confessed.

Mukuro chuckled and nonchalantly walked over to her.

"So Sio-chan..." he said bending slightly so that his monochromatic eyes could stair into the smaller girls caramel orbs. "What have you gotten me?" he asked.

Said girl shivered as his hot breath flowed over her, his breath smelling of peppermint. Then she froze, she had been so busying gifts for all her friends, including the Vongola's, that she forgot to get something for her savior. She felt like breaking down in tears right then and there.

"I-I...I c-can't tell you Mukuro-sama." she let out slowly trying to make her way around the taller boy.

"Oh?" the Mist guardian questioned. "And why is that? You didn't forget me did you?" he smirked making said girl freeze.

"Of course not!" she shouted. "I-I just don't want to ruin the surprise!" she stated.

Mukuro could see right through her. She _had_ forgotten about him, but he wasn't upset. Infact he found it amusing.

So amusing he would play along.

"Kufufu, I suppose you are right." he said walking towards the girl.

He leaned forward pinning the girl slightly to the wall.

Sio let out a small yelp and her face became inflamed. Mukuro loved seeing her like this. So he smirked and leaned forward leveling his lips with her ear.

"I hope my present is extraordinary then." he whispered before walking away, leaving the girl leaning against the wall.

She knew then and there that she was royally screwed.

XxXxX

"Please! You two have to help me get Mukuro-sama a gift!"

Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto stared at the smaller girl in front of them.

"Ehh?" Ken growled. "Why would we help you, byon?" the blond boy growled.

Sio stared up at him.

"I'll cry if you don't" she threatened making the boy freeze. It wasn't the fact that she was crying that bothered him. It was that he didn't know what to do so it made him feel awkward.

"Fine." he growled making the girl smile brightly.

"Arigato Ken-kun!" she let out bowing lowly. Said boy blushed but said nothing. "So what do you guys suggest?" she asked smiling lightly.

The two teens stared at each other and then at Sio.

Ken smirked and stuck his tongue out laughing slightly. Sio raised an eyebrow.

"Just ask him yourself, byon." he grinned turning and walking away. The girls brown eyes stared at him in shock.

"B-but you sa-" she started only for Chikusa to shake his head.

"Listen to him." he droned. "For once he is being smart." he stated before following the blonds example and leaving.

The brown haired girl was glued to her spot.

They wanted her to _ask_ Mukuro what he wanted, but that's what she was trying to avoid.

She let out a shaky breath.

It was all she had so...

xXxXx

"M-Mukuro-s-sama..." the girl said her eyes downcast in hopes that said person didn't hear her call.

But she felt his eyes on her.

"Kufufu, Sio-chan." the boy smirked from his seat. "What brings you here?" he asked, though he had a bit of a clue.

The younger girl fiddled with the hem of her green uniform. She hadn't approved of the uniform when she first saw it. Skirts made her feel uncomfortable. Luckly Mukuro allowed her to wear leggings underneath.

"I-it's about you gift Mukuro-sama..." she said. "I, um..." she began trailing off.

The man chuckled but said nothing so as not to stop her train of thought.

"I...I lied about getting you something." she admitted. "And...I don't know what to get you...and Ken-kun told me to just ask you, but this is making me seem really stupid..." Sio continued her rant not noticing that the teen she was talking to was moving towards her.

It was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder did she stop.

Her head was tilted upwards so that her caramel orbs connecting with his multicolored eyes.

"Fufufu." he chuckled "For forgetting about my gift I'll have no choice but to take you as my gift."

Sio wore a expression of pure confusion.

And then he kissed her.

Her mind whirled with emotion and her face lite up with red. She felt as his arms wrapped around her waist and jerked her closer causing her to gasp.

Mukuro took this chance and let his tongue enter her mouth. Sio felt a flutter in her stomach and then found her arms moving around his neck. And as his and and her tongue swirled in a intimate dance. She couldn't help but realize that this was exactly what she had wanted for Christmas as well.

* * *

><p>Emily: Third installment~<p>

Mukuro: Fufufu, why didn't you give me more action?

Emily: I-I...It just seemed like a good place to stop.

Mukuro: You'll pay then. *flash red eye*

Emily: Nuuuu ~


	5. You'll Catch a Cold

You'll Catch a Cold!

Edward Elric

"Weee!" the girl squealed as she dived into the soft cushion snow normal to North City. Her small petite body wrapped in a thin coat. "I haven't seen snow in ages~" the gilr continued as she began to do snow angels.

A blond boy growled as he stared at the girl, the larger man in a tin suit watched her with happiness.

"Does it feel good to be home Sio?" Alphonse Elric asked softly.

The girl with short brown hair, caramel eyes, and cutely styled glasses nodded cheerfully.

"Oh yes, I missed it a lot." she stated just laying in the snow.

"That's all fine and dandy, but can you get up already." the blond alchemist known as Edward Elric let out with a scowl present on his handsome face.

Said girl frowned and looked over at him.

"Why? I like laying in the snow." she frowned looking at the short boy. "Is there a problem Full Metal?" the girl asked mockingly.

Edwards golden brow twitched.

"Yes, there is." he growled.

Al shook his head, it was going to be another one of their arguments. He shook his head and walked towards the nearest shopping center.

Siobhan Mills sat up, her cheeks puffed and her eyes narrowed.

"And what problem would _that_ be, short stuff." she shot making the blond physically recoil as if he had been hit.

"S-short stuff?" he exclaimed shocked. "You're an inch _shorter_ than me!" he yelled making several passer bye-rs stop and stare.

"I'm a girl, I'm _allowed_ to be small." she said with a shrug flopping back into the snow. "So what's your excuse?" she smirked as the alchemist turned a beat red.

Usually this would be the time when he would explode, but he managed to calm down as he remembered the reason this even began.

"Look just get out of the snow before you catch a cold you idiot." he sighed.

Sio continued to smirk.

"Well you said I'm an idiot and idiots don't catch colds." she laughed making the blond growl.

"FINE!" he shouted. "Stay in the damn snow! See if I care!" he finished turning his back to quickly make his retreat.

And it would have been perfect if he hadn't stepped wrong sending him tumbling back onto the girl.

Sio let out a yelp as his head fell on her stomach. Ed immediately tried to scramble up only to find himself nose to nose with the girl.

Pink dusted his cheeks and hers soon matched. Gold orbs stared into caramel and the two alchemists found themselves getting closer.

"Big brother what are you doing?" came the voice of Alphonse making the two teen jump apart.

"NOTHING!" they both shouted making the younger boy tilt his head in confusion.

"Um...ok..."

XxXxX

"Ah...Ah...ACHOO!"

Sio groaned as her head leaned back to it's original position on her head board.

"This sucks..." she whimpered using a tissue to wipe her running, cherry red, nose. "I-I can't believe I actually got sick..." she cried.

The young alchemist had immediately gotten sick after the encounter with the snow. But what was worse was that her partner Edward had been avoiding her.

"Jerk..." she sobbed. "I'm dying and he won't even visit me." the brunette sulked.

"Who are you calling a jerk, idiot?" came the familiar gruff voice of her partner. Her eyes narrowed and she glared.

"You." she stated bluntly. "After all those times I visited you in the hospital, this is how you treat me?" she growled.

"You can just leave." Sio huffed as Ed sighed.

"Oh be quiet." he began, taking a seat in the nearest chair. "You and I both know you don't mean that." he finished with a smirk, making Siobhan pout and cross her arms stubbornly.

"Whatever..." she let out making the boy chuckle.

"So even after all that crap you talked, you _still_ got sick." the blond grinned. Sio immediately glared.

"I guess that means I'm not an idiot." she retorted. Golden colored eyes rolled.

"Congratulations, your prize is a week in bed." he shot back with sarcasm.

She smirked.

"Well you know there is a way to get rid of my sickness." she let out devilishly. Ed blushed slightly at the sudden change in demeanor.

"R-really?" he began "And what would that be?"

"They say a kiss can make it go away."

And then there was a silence.

Both teens stared at each other and the room became still.

Then, slowly, Edward got up from his seat. Sio's eyes watched as he wordlessly walked towards her bed and placed a had on the head board behind her.

Then, ever so softly, he placed a kiss on her lips.

Sio felt her stomach flutter and her eyes close. Edward felt her lips move against him and placed one knee on the bed to support him as he deepened the kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and the girl wrapped her arm around the boys neck.

They pulled away panting and stared into each others eyes once more.

"I think I'm getting a fever..." Ed mumbled blushing and looking down slightly.

Siobhan smiled and moved over.

"Then by all means mister Elric, lay down." she joked. "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

* * *

><p>Emily: Aw...I kinda liked this one.<p>

Ed: Why do all your stories start out with snow.

Emily: cuz it's winter moron.

Ed: *mumbles*

Emily: Anyways, hope you liked it Sio!


	6. Decoration

Decorations

Blood Dupre

"A little higher, Siobhan" Bloods deep voice ordered as he watched the small outsider reaching high so as to place the blood red star on the tree.

"A-ah..." she let out stretching her torso and arms as far as they could go. "I-I don't think I can r-reach." she gritted out.

The hatter chuckled from his chair and tilted his head to the side.

"Keep trying Sio." he smirked as his cheek rested against his fisted hand.

The brown haired girl stood on her tiptoes to get the star to stay on top of the ever green tree. Blood smirked and watched as her body stretched gorgeously. It made him want in the worst way touch the exposed skin.

Sio heard him chuckle and then the sound of china moving. She couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this instead of him. The outsider was a girl after all.

"Blood, I really can't reach it." she frowned lowering herself. "I'm sorry..."

His dark eyes stared at the girl and he delicately placed his tea cup down.

"Siobhan." he began. "When you asked to stay at my mansion, what was the promise you made?" he asked folding his hands in front of his face.

The girl frowned.

It seemed like such a long time ago...

"I uh..." she let out, her caramel orbs looking upwards from behind her spectacles.

Siobhan strained her memory to try to remember the event from months ago. It was when she had first arrived here. She had no memory of how she ended up in this wonderland. She recalled just waking up in the wonderland woods with a strange, empty, vile lying near her.

She explored the strange new world hoping to find some shelter.

And then she found Hatter Mansion.

"OH!" she shouted with triumph. "I said that I would do anything you asked if you let me stay." she smiled slightly.

The black haired mafioso nodded.

"Indeed." he said opening his eye to look at her once more.

The girl found her face heating up under his glance.

She couldn't help but find the hatter attractive, who wouldn't?

"So why are you breaking your promise?" Blood asked making the girl frown.

"What?" Sio began. "I'm not breaking my promise" she stated.

Blood waved a finger.

"I beg to differ." he started. "I asked you to finish the holiday decorations by putting the star on the tree."

Siobhan Mills froze in surprise.

"W-wha, but..I." she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "But I can't reach it!" the brown haired girl argued.

"Ah, well that isn't my problem now, is it?" Blood smirked. "I asked you to do something and you refused to."

Sio wanted more than anything to disappear. She loved Blood, but he seemed to like to make her life miserable.

"I..." she let out a sigh. "There is nothing I can do..." she mumbled.

Blood raised a dark eyebrow.

"I-I'm serious!" she shouted. "I can't reach, even with the ladder." she whimpered her eyes downcast.

The man continued to stare making the girl shift awkwardly side to side. Blood Dupre sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I suppose you'll have to repay me then." he said making the girl take a step back.

"W-what are you going to make me do?" she asked in slight fear.

The mafioso smirked. He loved all the different reactions this girl possessed. He watched the panic going through her eyes and he decided he wanted her.

"Come here." he said motioning to her.

She hesitated a bit before making her way over. She walked until she stood in front of him.

"W-what now..." she asked lowly.

Blood chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek before moving his seat around to face her. Sio stared in confusion and then without warning she was pulled down onto the chair.

"B-Blood!" she shouted in panic.

The man didn't give her a chance to continue as a claimed her lips. He wasted no time as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. His tongue explored his mouth as his hands explored her skin until they went up the back of her shirt.

Sio let out a slight moan and Blood knew it was time.

Without missing a beat he lifted her and carried her to the nearest room. He opened the door and laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

No words were said as he began to kiss her neck. Sio moaned and moved her neck to accommodate him. The man smirked as he slide his hands up her shirt and began to message her breast.

"A-Ah..." she let out arching her back.

Blood lifted the shirt over her head and removed her bra. Sio blushed as she watched him observe her chest.

"S-stop staring." she whispered looking away. Blood chuckled as he leaned down.

"Why?" they are exquisite he commented before taking one into his mouth.

Sio gasped and immediately her hands went into his hair.

"B-Blood!" she breathed.

Said man smirked.

There would be no more decorating today.

* * *

><p>Emily: *sigh* Someone had to break the ice...sorta...<p>

...

Emily: Anyways, I was inspired because I decorated my house for x-mas today. Lol.


	7. Silent Night

Silent Night

Soul Eater Evans

Laughter and music filled the room, spinning like wind around the brown haired girl.

She sighed and made her way around the mob of people, smiling at the stray people who acknowledge her.

Sio waved at the dancing Maka, and continued on her way. She wanted some peace and quiet, the room full of people was too much for her.

Her escape came in the form of a mahogany wood door. So she quickly chose her path and headed towards the door.

She was briefly interrupted by a drunken Spirit, but managed to reach the door and wrench it open. Her small form slide soundlessly into the room and she closed the door behind her with a sigh.

Caramel colored eyes slide close and her body leaned tiredly against the door.

She was still and made no noise. Her ears relished the quiet that was only disturbed by the muffled noises from the next room over.

"Too much noise..." the girl whispered.

Siobhan stayed still for a few more minutes, the quiet lulling her into a calm state.

That is, until she heard the soft melody coming from within the room. The weapon frowned and opened her eyes.

"Is...is that a piano?" she mumbled pushing off the door and following the soft melody.

The girl followed the music down a maze of hallways. She recognized the beautiful melody as 'Silent Night'. It was a clique Christmas song and not one of her favorites. But the way it was being played...

The music lead her to another door. It was slightly ajar so the girl slipped soundlessly into the room.

It was a plain colored music room. It had the usual assorted instruments, but that's not what caught her eye.

It was the piano that did, or rather, who was playing.

"Soul?" the girl whispered as she spotted the white haired weapon.

The music paused as the boys arms froze in place. Then he turned to look at her, crimson meeting Caramel.

"Oh, hey Sio." the boy stated with his usual expression. "What brings you in here?" he asked turning his body to face her.

The girl was still in a slight daze, but quickly shook it off.

"I-I..." she stuttered with a blush. "I thought it was too loud out there..." she admitted.

Soul nodded. He had escaped because of the same reason.

"I get ya'." he started. "I couldn't stand it either so I decided to explore and found this room." he gestured all around him. Sio nodded and fiddled with the hem of her blouse.

"You..." she started. "You play beautifully."

Soul arched a white brow.

"You've never heard me play before?" he asked. Sio shook her head making her short hair wipe around her.

"I haven't gotten a chance." she admitted. "But I heard that you played." the brunette smiled. "And they were right, I've never heard anyone play like that."

Soul blushed a bit and coughed.

"T-thank you." he let out turning his body to face the piano. "Do you want to hear a song I made?"

Siobhan nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes please." she grinned bouncing over to take a seat besides the white haired boy. Soul chuckled and placed his hands lightly over the keys.

Then, as if he had been playing the song since her was born, his hands flew across the instrument. A beautiful melody came out of the string instrument and Sio found herself completely taken by the piece.

It was as if the melody spoke to her. It made her feel exactly how Soul felt at the moment.

"Soul...I love it." she whispered.

They boy simply smiled. His eyes closed as he continued to play.

"I'm glad." he started. "Because I wrote it for you." he admitted, opening one eyes so that he could see her reaction.

And it was priceless.

Sio had a pleasantly pink blush on her face and she had turned to stare at him.

"Soul..." she breathed.

It took her a few minutes, but she managed to compose herself without .

Her caramel orbs focused on him once more.

His eyes were once again close, and his body movement continued it's way.

The girl smiled softly.

Siobhan Mills enjoyed quiet intimate moment. Her head hesitantly leaned down onto his shoulder, as if this was a daily occurrence.

It was silent nights like this that made the noise bearable.

* * *

><p>Emily: Sorry it's crappy, I'm super tired and wasn't able to plan this one as much. *bows* Sorry...<p> 


	8. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Viper/Mammon

Siobhan Mills smiled excitedly at her success.

"Now he won't have any choice, he'll have to give me a free kiss." She giggled lightly staring at the plant hanging in the doorway.

It was mistletoe, the traditional Christmas plant meant for holiday lovers. And this was exactly what Sio was in need of.

"Uwa~ Sio-chan what's this all about~" Lussuria squealed as he came up behind the Cloud guardian.

Sio turned with a sly grin on her face.

"I'm glad you asked Lus!" she grinned whirling around to face the flamboyant man. "You know how Mammon-kun and I are going out?" she stated.

The man giggled.

"How could I forget." He stated. "The moment he went back to his adult form he took you into his room and did god knows what~"

Sio blushed at the memory. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. When they entered the room he was on top of her. His hands were everywhere. Just the memory made her shiver a bit.

"Y-yes well." She cleared her throat. "You must also know that now he is charging me for kisses and….you know…." She whispered towards the end.

"You mean sex Sio, it's ok to say it we all know he and you have done it." The sun guardian stated bluntly. Sio face became a darker red.

She was still sensitive about the subject.

"R-right…." She said. "Well I'm sick of it; this isn't how a boyfriend and girlfriend should act." She stated her cheeks puffed.

"Right, ok." Lussuria nodded, chin in his hand and arm folded across his chest. "So your plan is to trap him under the mistletoe?" he asked.

Siobhan grinned once more.

"Exactly!" she cheered. "It's a tradition so he can't argue or charge me!" She jumped a bit. "The perfect plan~"

Lussuria laughed a bit.

"If that's what you think." He stated walking away. "Good luck, I have to make dinner~!" he waved once and then disappeared.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the Sun guardian.

He had doubted her plan.

"You'll see." she smirked. "You'll all see."

**XxXxX**

"Tch, We are back…." A voice mumbled.

"Shishihsi, mission complete." Belphegor grinned walking past his partner.

"Mammon!" Sio shouted as she pounced on the Mist guardian. Said man didn't even move an inch as she tackled him in a hug.

"How was the mission?" she asked with a smile.

Mammon stared at her from under his hood.

"It was painfully easy." he stated watching her close her eyes expecting a kiss. "Sio, you know how this goes." He stated making the girl frown and growl.

"Fine!" she hissed. "You know one day I just might leave you because of this….." she growled.

"No you won't." he said. "You and I both know that you love me just as much as I love you." he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So stop with that or I'll start charging you."

Sio sighed. He was in a way right.

"Fine…." She mumbled. "But you have to follow me." She cheered tugging on his wrists.

The Mist guardian frowned.

"I'm tired, I just want to rest." He stated not budging an inch. The girl turned to him.

"Please..." she begged, her eyes sparkling, making the man sigh.

"Fine, show me whatever it is you want." he said. Sio smiled lightly and tugged him under the door way.

"Alright, look up." she ordered. Mammon once again sighed, but looked up none the less.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the green plant.

"It's a mistletoe!" Sio cheered. "When you and a loved on stand under it you have to kiss." she smiled. "It's a tradition."

Mammon stared at the plant.

"I'm not one for traditions." he mumbled.

Sio froze. Even now...

"Did...did I do something wrong?"

The Mist guardian frowned and looked at the young girl. He was about to make a snide comment but stopped as he saw the girl. A bit hunched, shoulder shaking, bangs covering her eyes.

Yep, she was definitely about to cry.

"Sio please don't start thi-"

"NO I WILL START THIS!" she yelled shutting the the purple haired boy up. "I-I'm sick of this." she stuttered. "I do everything you ask of me; I don't spend money, I behave and don't get anyone angry, and I don't break things." she listed.

"So why..." she sobbed tears running down her face. "Why won't you lo-" she was silenced by a pair of lips covering hers.

Her teary eyes were wide in shock , but they slowly closed and she kissed back wrapping her arms around the love of her life's neck.

Mammon didn't deepen the kiss and pulled away.

"Stop this nonsense or I'll charge you." he said holding her close.

She didn't say anything.

"If it'll make you happy..." he began. "I guess I can follow this tradition."

She stared up at him. Left over tears fell from her eyes, but she smiled.

"Thank you..."

**3 days later**

"Sio..."

"Yes?"

"Are you hanging mistletoe in every doorway in the house?"

"...yes..."

* * *

><p>Emily: Hehehehe done with this.<p>

Mammon: Ok where is my money.

Emily: *sighs and gives him my college fund* You happy you heartless bastard? Now I won't get an education...

Mammon: You are missing 50 buck.

Emily:...I hate you.


	9. Secret Santa

Secret Santa

Ichigo Kurosaki

Sio stared at her shoes locker with a light blush covering her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

In her locker was a colorful package.

She leaned in, not exactly touching the package.

It had to be a mistake.

But as she looked at the label taped to the side of the package, she knew it was impossible to deny that that was her name scribbled on the waxy paper.

She swallowed nervously and shakily reached for her package. It felt light, but a small rattle came from inside so it wasn't empty.

"What's that?" a voice asked making the girl jump in surprise.

"I-Ichigo!" she shouted making the orange haired boy raise an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked making the girl frown a bit.

"I-I...Its...Its nothing." she said pushing the object behind her back. Ichigo leaned behind her to glance at the object.

"Doesn't look like nothing." he said. "Why don't you open it?"

Sio whimpered a bit.

"I..." she paused pulling the gift out. "I don't think its real." the brown haired girl stated.

Ichigo stared at her.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked. "It's right there." he pointed at the colorful package making the girl shake her head furiously.

"I mean...I think it's a trick." she mumbled. "I bet who ever put it in there is probably waiting for me to open it so that they can embarrass me." the glasses wearing girl finished while fiddling with said gift.

Ichigo scoffed.

"Don't be an idiot, it's just a gift Sio. Not a bomb in disguise." he reassured.

Sio shook her head while clutching the gift.

"N-No." she let out. "I want to leave school."

The orange haired boy frowned. He sighed and shook his head, throwing his bag over hid shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just go already." he said, leading the way out of school.

Siobhan stared after the boy in confusion.

Had she said something offensive?

**XxXxX**

"Are you going to open that or just keep staring at it all day?" Ichigo growled as he watched his friend fiddle with the package for, what seemed to be, the hundredth time.

Sio's brown eyes glanced at him and then back at the package.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" she asked, her eyes now downcast. The boys looked at her.

"No, I just think you should open the gift." he answered, eyes going back to the road in front of them.

The short haired girl stared at the gift.

"But...its a prank." she restated.

Ichigo suddenly stopped, though Sio hadn't noticed and walked a few steps ahead before she realized.

"Ichigo?" she questioned turning to him.

The substitute Shinigami's eyes were blazing. Sio watched as his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Read this." he mumbled holding out to her.

Siobhan hesitated. Then she reached out and grasped the paper in her hand. She adjusted her glasses and then looked at the paper.

"This is a recite." she said. Ichigo nodded.

"Read what was bought."

And she did. It was from a jewelry store that was on their rout home. Her breath caught as she saw it was for a necklace she had been admiring.

"I-Ichigo..." she held a hand of her mouth in shock.

Brown eyes stared at her.

"I think you should open the gift Sio." he said making her eyes slide over to the gift in hand.

Her hand shook as she undid the wrapping.

In her hand sat a black velvety box. She glanced at Ichigo who had an impatient look about him. Then with shaky fingers she opened it and there laid the necklace.

"Oh Ichigo..." she gasped. She could hear him chuckle.

"I bet you feel stupid now." he joked walking closer to her. "Here, I'll put it on." he said.

And before Siobhan had anytime to protest he had grabbed the necklace out of the box and stood behind her.

With a surprisingly gentle hand he put the necklace against her neck. Sio's hand went up and pulled it slightly so that she could observe it.

"I love it." she whispered.

Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, so do I." but he wasn't looking at the necklace.

* * *

><p>Emily: Gross, that was uber corny.<p>

Ichigo: For real.

Emily: *hits him* DON'T AGREE WITH ME!


	10. Dessert

Dessert

Sanji

"Mmm! Oh god Sanji." the girl moaned out making the chief chuckle deeply.

"Do you like that Sio-chwan?" he asked with a smile.

The girl nodded quickly.

"Oh I love it Sanji~!" she let out. "And I usually hate fruit cake." Siobhan giggled as she took another bite out of said dessert.

The blond stood straight and smiled, a proud look on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sanji stated with a grin. "So do you think this is what I should make for Christmas?" he asked making the girl frowned.

"Uh...I don't know." she mumbled. Sanji raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "It's just...fruit cake is so over done, I think you could do better." she admitted.

Sanji smiled and patted her head.

"Alright, try this last cake then." he said turning around to cut a slice of a white frost cake.

He placed the piece delicately on a small plate and turned back o the patiently waiting Sio. He smiled as he saw the sparkle in her eye. That's why he loved Sio. She didn't just eat food like the rest of the crew.

She appreciated it.

"Alright." the blond cheered. "Here we are."

There was a soft 'tap' from when the plate met the table, but besides that the presentation was perfect.

"Ooo" Sio marveled. "It looks delicious." she smiled, lifting her fork and taking a bite.

When the spongy cake and frosting touched her tongue she new it was meant to be.

"It's amazing!" she cheered. "This is it Sanji!" the brunette shouted. "This is the cake you need to make."

At this the cook laughed. Both from her reaction and the bit of frosting on her cheek.

"Oh Sio-chan you're making a mess." he smiled. He leaned over the counter and kissed the spot leaving it clean.

Sio felt her heart skip a beat.

"There, all clean." he smiled turning around.

But Sio didn't want just a kiss on the cheek. She puffed her cheeks and stuck her finger into the frosting before spreading a bit on her cheek.

"Oi, Sanji." she said making the cook turn. "You missed a spot." she said innocently.

Sanji stared at first in confusion.

Then he smiled slyly.

"I see." Sanji smirked. "My mistake."

He walked forward and leaned in across the table placing his lips on her flesh once more. But as he pulled away he dipped a finger into her cake.

"I think I missed another spot."

He dabbed her on the lips leaving the sugary cream.

Then he leaned over and claimed her lips.

Sio blushed madly, but felt her eyes flutter shut. Sanji didn't waste time and he slide his tongue across her lips. Sio didn't hesitate and opened her mouth allowing the chief in.

Sanji tasted sugar.

It was exactly how he thought Sio would taste like.

He loved it and never wanted to let go.

But...

"OH GEEZ!" came the gruff voice of Zoro.

The couple turned, Sio holding a look of embarrassment as Sanji just stared blankly.

"What do you want shitty swordsman." the cook growled. "Can't you see that Sio and I are having dessert?" he stated.

The green haired man growled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted. "What kind of dessert are you talking about!" the man growled.

Sanji smirked, looking back into Sio's eyes.

"The best kind~"

* * *

><p>Emily:...I hate fruit cake... Anyways sorry about the wait. I had to study and do finals.<p> 


	11. Holiday Party

Holiday Party

Sebastian Michaelis

"Siobhan, I'm afraid that Mey-Rin is having trouble with the china, please be so kind as to help her."

The brown haired maid nodded and ran off to help the incompetent maid.

"Siobhan, Finny is having trouble trimming the trees, please go and assist him." The butler ordered.

The girl once again nodded before scurrying off.

"Siobhan, Please assist Mey-Rin with the cleaning of the rooms." Sebastian asked once again. "The young lord says it is likely that guests will be staying overnight."

Sio nodded and ran off.

Ciel Phantomhive was having a party. And not just any party, a Christmas party. Everyone was trying their best to get the house together.

Key word being _trying_.

"Siobhan, Bardroy used his flame thrower to cook again, please clean up the mess he made."

"Y-yes Sebastian." the girl let out heading over to the kitchen.

The demon butler watched her run off. Sio seemed to be the only person that he could count on to get anything done.

"Hmm..." the demon let out with a slight smirk.

**XxXxX**

"Finally!" Siobhan huffed as she collapsed on her bed. "Some down time..." she let out nuzzling into her covers.

She was exhausted. Not only did she have to do her duties but she had to pick up the slack of everyone else.

"Mmm...I just want to sleep..." she mumbled as she began to drift off.

Until there was a knock on her door.

The brown haired girl mentally groaned but none the less got up to answer the door.

"Coming..." she muttered tiredly answering the door.

She was expecting it to be Mey-Rin, but was pleasantly surprised to see Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian." she began straightening herself out. "I'm sorry did you need something?" she asked with a slight smile.

Said butler looked as calm as ever.

"No I just wanted to see how you were fairing." he said smiling. "You seemed to be awfully busy today."

She stared at him blankly. It was because of him that she was this tired.

"Uh...I'm fine." she said. "just tired..."

The crimson eyed servant smirked.

"I believe your effort deserves a reward." he said stepping into the room. The brown eyed girl peered up at the man through her glasses.

"Se...bastian?" she let out as he stepped closer.

The demon smirked as he softly grasped the girls chin. He lifted it and pressed his lips against hers.

Sio's eyes widened in complete shock, but it didn't stop the butterflies from rising in her stomach or the blush from creeping up her face.

Before her body could react Sebastian had pulled away. Her eyes stared at him, but they weren't really seeing.

The butler chuckled with his usual smile as he turned towards the door.

"The guest will arrive soon Siobhan." he explained. "If you continue with your good work, I'll give you a special present tonight." he smirked at her before leaving.

Sio just stared, her heart beating rapidly. Her mind clouded with only one thought.

She was going to be one hell of a maid tonight.

* * *

><p>Emily: Sorry for the lateness, I had a weekend full of studying and work. But oh well.<p> 


	12. The Perfect Gift

The Perfect Gift

Sasuke Uchiha

"Oh Naruto I just don't know..." Sio said looking at the weapons on the wall. "I just feel like this is pointless..."

The blond ninja whirled around to face his friend.

"Are you kidding me?" the blue eyed boy cried. "You finally got Sauske to be your boyfriend! You can't just _not _get him anything for Christmas!" Naruto shouted making the girl cring.

"B-but I don't think he will care..." she said. "He's not that type of guy..." she trailed off.

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Sio Sio Sio." he repeated making the girls brown eyes stare at him in confusion. "That's just what Sasuke _wants_ you to think." he said.

Now the ninja was confused.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

The blond grinned.

"Sauske is just acting tough, if you don't get him something...well..."

Sio was worried now.

"Well what?" she cried. Naruto smirked.

"Well...he might get...sad"

She gasped.

"N-no!" Sio cried out. "You have to help me Naruto! I don't want him sad!"

Said boy grinned.

"Don't worry Sio, I'll help you." he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go!"

**XxXxX**

Siobhan Mills was not happy. At all.

Her shopping trip proved to be futile because she couldn't seem to find anything for Sasuke. Though Naruto found a lot of things he liked so his present won't be too hard to find.

"Oh Sauske..." the girl mumbled as she stared at the apartment building. She and Sasuke lived in the same building across the hall from each other. It was very convenient now that they were an item. "Please forgive me..." she mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked from behind her. Sio jumped and turned to see her boyfriend standing there, plastic bag in hand full of groceries.

"S-Sasuke!" she cried making the boy raise an eyebrow. "I...I...I wasn't talking to anyone..." she mumbled finding her shoes very interesting.

The Uchiha stared.

"Uh huh..." he let out. "Well are you going to go inside?" he asked. Browns eyes looked up at him in shock.

"W-what?"

Sasuke sighed. Sio could be such a ditz sometimes.

"Inside the building." he pointed out. "You know, so we aren't out in the cold?" recognizance shone in Sio's eyes as a light blush coated her face due to embarrassment.

"O-oh! Yeah." she said side stepping. "Sorry..."

Sasuke frowned.

"You aren't coming in?" he asked making Sio jump.

"Yeah!" she let out quickly walking inside. Sasuke frowned and followed. There was something obviously wrong with his girlfriend.

He noticed the way her shoulders were slumped. As if she failed to do something or did something wrong.

The raven haired boy waited until they were in the confines of his room. He placed his plastic bag down and then turned to the girl.

"You have 5 minutes to tell me what is wrong." he stated.

Sio looked down. She knew that she couldn't keep secrets from Sasuke. She loved him too much.

"I...I'm sorry..." she whispered. Sasuke's breath hitched.

Had she cheated on him?

Was she breaking up with him?

"What do you mean." he stated indifferently.

There was silence.

Then a sigh.

"I...I..." she bit her lip. "I couldn't find you the perfect present for Christmas." she admitted looking at him.

The dark eyed boy was in shock at first. He had thought the worst.

"What?" he scoffed. "Why are you worried about that, I don't want a present." he said as Sio shook her head.

"L-liar!" she cried out. "Naruto told me the truth!"

"Naruto?"

"Yes!" she continued. "You'll be sad if I don't get you a gift, wont you!" she looked down. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I'm horrible..."

"If you want to break up with me it-" she was silenced as she was roughly shoved into the wall behind her. "M-Mmph!" she let out panicked until she got her baring and kissed the boy back.

His tongue wasted no time and immediately parted her lips so that he could explore her. Sio moaned a bit and then Sasuke pulled away.

"Naruto is a damn liar." the boy said. "Don't listen to a loser like him Sio." he said.

Then his forehead touched hers and he sighed.

"How did I fall for an idiot like you..."

* * *

><p>Emily: Meh my last one for tonight.<p> 


	13. Ornament

Ornaments

Death The Kid

"NO NO NO!"

Sio sighed and turned to the shinigami. In her right hand she held an ornament as her left hand gripped the ladder she was standing on.

"What is it now Kid?" she sighed staring at the boy.

They have been trying to decorate the Christmas tree for over an hour now.

"You know very well what I am am going to say!" he growled pointing at her. "That is not how I sketched out the Christmas tree!" he shouted making Sio growl.

Before they had started the yellow eyed boy insisted that he sketch out the tree so that it came out perfectly symmetrical.

"Kid I can't do that." she tried to remain calm. "The ornament keeps falling from that branch so I can't leave it there."

Kid growled.

"Then take everything down!" he shouted. "I'll have to redo my sketch again." he muttered making Sio freeze.

No.

She couldn't allow this.

It had taken him an hour to draw the sketch.

She had to stop the cycle.

Her body moved off the ladder on her own. She headed straight for kid and slapped him across the face. Kid was in complete shock, but what shocked him the most was when the girl grabbed the front of his jacket and gave him a powerful kiss.

Sio pulled away and looked up at the taller boys blushing face.

"I'll give 8 million more of those if you just forget about the tree." she begged.

Kids yellow eyes stared into her brown orbs.

He stared a bit and then looked off to the side.

"Well, I suppose we could go without it." he said.

Sio smiled.

"My thoughts exactly.

* * *

><p>Emily: Man this was short.<p>

Kid: You disgust me.

Emily: *shrugs* Meh.

Kid: Do something about it.

Emily: I'm sorry Kid but the act of doing something would require effort and that is something I just don't have.

Kid: Wait...so...Is that a no?

Emily: Rin take care of it.

Rin: Don't feel like it.

Emily: Case in point.


	14. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

Boris

Sio paced around the room. She was extremely worried.

Siobhan Mills has been in Wonderland for almost a year now. She stayed with Gowland at the Amusment Park. While staying there she learned one thing, Boris was never late.

For being the Cheshire cat he was surprisingly accurate with the time.

When he said that he would be out for a certain amount of time, he meant it.

But for the first time, he was late.

And on Christmas Eve of all days.

Gowland had long gone to bed leaving the girl to pace around by herself.

Brown eyes flicked to the clock on the wall for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Boris..." she whispered. "Where are you..."

Suddenly there was the sound of the front door being opened. Then the sound of limping was heard.

"BORIS!" the brown haired girl shouted running to the door.

The cat man seemed to be surprised.

"S-Sio?" he let out as the girl tackled him in a hug.

"Y-You jerk!" she sobbed. "Where were you!"

And that's when she noticed the boys condition.

"B-Boris..." she let out looking at his ruined form.

"Sorry Sio, I had to make sure I wasn't bleeding when I came in." Boris smiled. "You know how the old man gets." he grinned.

The outsider shook in the realization that the cat had been severely wounded by, most likely, a royal palace guard.

"I'm sorry Sio did I worry you?" he asked cheerfully while rubbing the mop of pink hair on his head.

But the boy stopped as he noticed the smaller girls shoulders shaking.

"S-S...Sio?" he frowned.

"You jerk!" she shouted pushing the Cheshire cat.

The boy stumbled a bit and his gold eyes stared into her tear filled brown eyes.

"You scared me to death!" the girl girl shouted. "I-I..I thought you..." she turned. "You are such a jerk!"

Boris frowned.

"Sio..." he frowned.

Then he sighed and reached a hand behind his back. Sio watched as he pulled out a red rose.

"Merry Christmas." the pink haired cat mumbled, his ears flattened against his head.

Sio's breath hitched.

Had Boris risked his life just to get that for her?

"Christmas was all you talked about lately...I wanted to..." he blushed. "I wanted to get you something..."

Brown eyes stared.

Then she moved.

On step, and then another until she was embracing him.

"You silly cat." the girl let out. "You had me worried sick and now I can't even be mad at you." she said into her fur.

Boris looked down at her.

He saw the tear stains and frowned.

"But...even if I die, there will be another me." he said.

Sio shook her head.

"But I want you." she mumbled. "I love you..."

His eyes went wide.

Then he smiled and embraced her.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Emily: Man I need to write my stories with more action in them.<p> 


	15. Shall We Dance?

Shall We Dance?

Arthur Kirkland

England

Alfred's Christmas party was always interesting.

No matter where you are from something always seemed to keep your attention, thus keeping you at the party.

But Sio would resist it this year!

She was swore that she would stay for an hour and then leave. She wasn't going to let Alfred's party get to her.

"HEY SIO!" The dirty blond shouted. "What's up isn't this party off the hook!"

Sio smiled nervously at the American. She glanced around and everyone seemed to be having fun. She even saw some things that interested her.

She shook her head at looked back at the man.

"Yeah America, everything is great." she answered.

It really was.

"AWESOME!" he cried. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself!" the boy said.

Sio smiled until he was distracted.

"Alright, time to get the hell-"

"Oh hey Siobhan." said a familiar voice.

The brown haired girl turned to see Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh..." she let out turning towards. "Hello Arthur." the girl smiled.

"You enjoying the festivities?" he asked with a gentle smile.

Sio frowned, she was having a great time but she was determined to get home early.

"Yeah, but I'm just on my way out so I'll see you later." the girl smiled.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" the british man asked. "I would very much like to have a dance with you." he smiled.

The girls face became colored.

"D-dance?" she stuttered out. "Uh no, I can't dance." she smiled.

Arthur reached out and took her hand.

"Nonsense let's have a go." he said pulling her towards the dance floor.

He wasted no time and helped her into a dancing position. The girl blushed as she felt his arm around her waist.

"There now, here we go." Arthur said.

Siobhan herself was tense and uncomfortable. She felt her foot brush his and tensed even more.

"Relax Siobhan." the English man said. "Your too tense." he smiled.

Brown eyes stared up at Green.

"Arthur?" she whispered.

Said man smiled down at her as they twirled around the dance floor. Sio felt herself loosen up and she leaned into the man.

"Oh, sorry." Arthur frowned. "I guess you really wanted to leave, huh?" he said.

Sio shook her head.

"I can stay a while."

* * *

><p>Emily: Mmm Imma like the next one shot~<p> 


	16. Let's Get Out of Here

Let's Get Out of Here

Saburo Mutsumi

Siobhan Mill's mentally seethed as she walked through the halls of her middle school. Outwardly she just seemed quiet and shy, but she wasn't.

She was far from that.

"F-Fuyuki." came the voice of Momoka. Sio stopped and stared as the boy and girl stood in front of eachother. "I-I got y-you...HERE!" she shouted shyly while shoving and envelop in the clueless boys hand.

The occult loving boy looked down at it and opened the envelope.

"Oh wow!" he cheered. "A life time subscription to Occult life daily!" his smile was wide as Momoka was cheering.

"Thank you so much Momoka! This is the best Christmas present ever."

She moved on.

Sio hated this time of year.

It use to be a time about family and giving, but now it has been turned into a hallmark holiday meant for lovers.

Just a contest of who can get what.

The brown haired girl felt like she was suffocating. She had to get out of here.

She found her escape on the roof.

The door made a strange girl noise as she pushed it open letting the frigged air curl around her body. She shivered a bit but continued her way out onto the roof.

She let a smile tug onto her lips as she saw the snow blanketing the area. She moved forward and smiled at the sound of crunching snow under her boots.

Sio dropped her bag carelessly onto the ground and made her way to the chain link fence. She slipped her finger through the loops and stared down at the mass of students walking into school.

The brown haired girl scoffed as she watched them exchange gifts some squealed, some frowned, and some completely rejected them.

"Stupid kids." she hissed.

There was a chuckle that made the girl tense.

"That's some fire you got there." came a charmingly raspy voice.

She turned to see Saburo Mutsumi the troubled middle school child and resident bad boy.

"U-uh...s-sorry." she stuttered.

The boy laughed.

"That's interesting." he smiled clear blue eyes staring into her light brown.

Sio blushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Saburo stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Just that you seemed so much different when you thought I wasn't here." he leaned against the fence facing her. "But then again everyone is different when you are alone."

Siobhan stared the silver haired boy down.

"You aren't." she said turning back to look off the side of the roof.

Saburo chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose so." he said.

Then there was a silence as Sio glared down at the thinning mass of students. Saburo stared at her from the corner of his and smirked.

"I feel bad for snow." the girl suddenly said.

"Really." he stated making the girl nod in response.

"It's so white and pure and beautiful." she said. "But it's cursed too be trampled and ruined by us." she said.

Saburo didn't answer so Sio continued.

"I remember when we were younger..." she said. "When Christmas was about family and staying up to wait for Santa, but now..." she let out a deep sigh and her eyes went down cast.

There was the sound of wind and last minute students running into school.

Sio would have to go to class soon...

"Hey." Saburo suddenly said making the girl look at him.

He was smiling and holding out his gloved hand.

"Let's get out of here." he stated.

The girl stared.

She wanted to ask what exactly he meant but the words refused to form on her tounge.

Light brown eyes met clear blue.

And then she placed her hand in his.

* * *

><p>Emily: Woah, that was more emotional than I thought.<p>

Kururu: Kukuku Someone is feeling depressed.

Emily: Sadly yes...This was actually inspired by a song from Les Sav Vey or something like that...


	17. Santa Suit

Santa Suit

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin

"_Pleeeeeaaasssseeeeee_" the twins begged the brown haired girl-in-disguise.

Sio growled as she shut the book she was reading loudly.

"For the last time I am **NOT** wearing that slutty Santa costume!" the girl yelled.

All she wanted to do was stay home and catch up on some manga, but the twins had to ruin everything.

"But why not?" the older twin, Hikaru, asked holding the right side of a very revealing Santa outfit.

"You'll look so cute in it Sio-chan, at least try it on." Kaoru frowned.

The girl huffed and rose from her bed.

"I said no." she growled stomping towards her door and opening it. "You guys should go."

But there was no answer from the twins.

…...

…...

…...

"Guys?" the girls began only to tense as two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt lips on either side of her neck and she blushed.

"G-guys" she breathed.

The twins chuckled.

"How about if you wear it." Hikaru whispered huskily in her ear.

"We'll help you take it off." Kaoru finished nipping at her ear lope.

Sio bit her lip.

They slowly began to kiss down her neck in sync. The girls head moved so that they had better access to the soft skin.

They chuckled and pulled away.

"_So~?_" they chimmed.

Siobhan looked at the ground.

It might be the most embarrassing thing ever but...

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>Emily: Not very long but I liked it...meh...<p> 


	18. Baby It's Cold Outside

Baby It's Cold Outside

ADULT! Reborn

"Reborn~!" shouted the cheery voice of Siobhan Mills. She was cutely wrapped up in winter clothing due to the cold of December. "Reborn! Open the door it's freezing out here."

There was a chuckle on the other side of the door before it opened to revel the fedora wearing mafioso.

"Hello Siobhan." he said with his usual smirk on. "What are you doing here on this fine night?" the man asked.

Sio raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's Christmas so I'm obviously here to drop off your present" she stated holding out a beautifully decorated box. "So Merry Christmas." the girl smiled.

Reborn looked at the box and slowly took it.

It didn't really interest him.

But what did interest him...

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to open your gift?" Sio asked.

The man smirked as he saw her shiver.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked turning to place the gift on the table by the door.

Sio watched the movement with a frown.

"I'm sorry but I have to deliver my sisters gift." she said. "So I have to get going."

Before she could turn to leave Reborn had a hold on her wrist.

"I insist Siobhan." Reborn began. "It's so cold out and it'll only get colder."

The brown eyed girl stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really can't stay." Sio began as her face lite up.

"But Sio it's cold outside." He repeated his hand going up her arm.

"T-the answer is NO." she let out weakly

"Oh but it's so cold" He pulled slightly so that she was closer. "Mind if I move closer?" Though it wasn't a question.

Sio shivered a bit as she felt his warm body against hers. But she couldn't stay. No matter how much the mafioso insisted.

"Look this welcome has been..." she looked at the closing space between them. "Nice and warm...but my sis will get suspicious." she pushed him slightly. "I can guarantee she'll be waiting by the door."

"My word." Reborn let out leaning into her. "Your lips look so delicious"

The girl froze.

Reborn had always made it a point to flirt with her...but...he never seemed to go this far.

"I-I've got to go home..." she mumbled eyes down cast.

"You'll freeze out there." he stated lifting her chin with his fingers.

"I-I...I really can't stay..."

"Yes you can." And then their lips met

* * *

><p>Emily: I really like this one. It's short but I think you get the point.<p>

Reborn: Why didn't you write what happened next~?

Emily: A-ah...*clears throat* Well...t-that was...personal...

Reborn: Then let me say it, Siobhan and I made sweet sweet love.

Emily: PERVERT! Don't say such things! It's bad enough that you seduced her!

Reborn: It was mutual.

Emily: Ass


	19. Party Hardy

Party Hardy

Inuyasha

"Uh! I don't understand why I have to do this!" growled the white haired half demon.

Sio let out a patient sigh as Kagome glared at the boy, secretly tempted to punish the boy with a 'sit' command.

"Because I live alone and setting up for a Christmas party is hard doing it by yourself." Sio explained. The golden eyed boy narrowed his eye.

"That still doesn't explain why I am here." he let out.

Kagome let out a fierce growl and rounded on him.

"THAT'S it!" she shouted. "Inuyasha!" said boy twitched. "SIT BOY!"

Siobhan winced as she heard the crack of his head meeting the ground. That had to have hurt...

"That will teach you to complain about helping out a friend." The girl smiled as she clapped her hands together as if they were dusty.

Normally Sio would comment about how it was too harsh of a punishment, but even she had to admit that he was getting a bit annoying.

"D-damn w-wench..." the boy groaned from his place on the ground.

Kagome chose to ignore the comment.

"You're out of streamers Sio, I'll go to the store and quickly buy some." she smiled.

Said girl nodded slowly.

"R-right..." she answered watching the girl walk out the door nonchalant. Once she was gone the brunette turned to the cursing demon. She let out a sigh and inched over to him.

"You ok?" she asked genuinely concerned.

Inuyasha glared at her fiercely and turned away.

"What do you care." he growled.

She stared at him.

Then something snapped in her.

"You know what, Inuyasha." she stared. "You can leave!"

The boy turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me! I have enough to stress about so I don't need your negativity!" She stomped over to her door and ripped it open. "So do me a favor and just get the hell out of my house!"

Silence fell over the two teens as wide gold eyes stared into glaring brown. Neither of them moved, just stared.

"FINE!" Sio shouted. "If you wont leave then I-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips over hers. Her body was tense and her eyes wide as she watched the boy pull away.

"Well that worked better than I thought." the boy grinned. "Now I don't have to listen to your constant bitching.

The brown eyed girl was in shock. But as the words sank in she glared.

"You...you...YOU!" she growled.

"SitSitSitSitSitSit!"

Let's just say that when Kagome came back, no amount of streamer could fix the crater that had formed in the middle of the living room.

* * *

><p>Emily: I'm in a good mood~<p> 


	20. Gift Time

Gift Time

Urahara Kisuke

Siobhan mills was minding her own business as she swept the front of Urahara's store.

Ururu and Ginta had gotten into a fight once again and it ended with the poor girl running away as the boy chased her.

She would call it now, those two were going to get married. But that still didn't make this anymore pleasurable.

"Those two." she let out. "I could be having fun right now but I'm stuck doing this." she mumbled angrily sweeping the ground.

The blond store owner watched the girl with a smirk. She could be so interesting some times.

"Oh Sio-chan~" he let out pushing the door fully open. "Guess what." he smiled impishly.

Sio stopped mid-sweep and sighed.

"Urahara..." she began continuing her cleaning. "What now?" she let out.

The man smiled and walked towards her.

"Well it's the Christmas Season Sio." he said. "You know what that means don't you?"

"You are not getting me in a sexy Santa suit." the girl immediately stated.

Urahara mentally cursed. That was going to be what he asked for, for Christmas.

"I wasn't going to ask that." he said.

"Sure you weren't."

"_Anyways_" he said shooting her a look. "I got you a gift Sio-chan." the hat wearing man smiled.

"It better not me langiere again." she growled.

Urahara let out a small smirk as he recalled her gift from last year.

HE thought it was a great gift. Sio though, did not.

"No no, none of that." Urahara chuckled. "It's even better than that."

Sio froze and a blush adorned her cheeks.

"It...it isn't a sexual thing is it?" she hesitated.

Urahara laughed loudly grabbing his stomach. Sio glared at him and hit him with the broom.

"Ow Sio-chan, that hurt." he whimpered with a small smiled. Said girl huffed.

"Good!"

The shop owner shook his head and smiled while reaching into his pocket. The brown eyed girl watched in suspicion. When his hand emerged it held a stack of cards.

"Here you go." he smiled handing her the papers.

The brown haired girl hesitantly took the cards, giving him one last look, and began looking through them. She expected them to be perverted, but what she found surprised her.

"What are these?" she asked. "One free back massage, Get out of dishes card."

The man frowned.

"There exactly what they look like." he said. "You work so hard that I thought you would appreciate them."

Siobhan stared at the mans shadowed eyes. For once she saw sincerity in his eyes. She grasped the card close to her and smiled.

"Kisuke..." she began. "Thank you." she bowed before hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheeks.

The blond smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well you know...just being nice." he said sheepishly.

Sio nodded enthusiastic as she flipped through the rest of the cards. Her smile grew wider and wider as she saw all the different things. Then it dropped as she reached the last card.

Her face turned red as she stared at it.

"U-Urahara..."

The man smirked.

"Yes Sio?"

She brought up the card.

"This is inappropriate." she said holding up the card labeled 'free wild sex'.

Urahara shrugged.

"I don't think so." he smiled making the girl look down.

"Here." she said handing it to him. The blond frowned about to argue. "I'm using this one first."

It took the former captain a few minutes to process the request.

Then he smirked.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>Emily: Hehehehe I liked this one~ Sorry it was so late...<p> 


	21. Christmas Vacation

Christmas Vacation

Kakashi Hatake

Sio opened her eyes as the sun shone through her window. She smiled already at that fact that the sun was actually out when she woke up.

"Mmmm~ I love winter vacation~" she moaned stretching her body out. "Nothing better than waking up in your warm bed on a cold day." she smiled cuddling back into her bed sheets.

"And with no training to do I can stay here allll ddaayy" she giggled closing her eyes.

The house was quiet once more and she soon began to drift back into her dreams. Sio loved days like this. With all the running around that needed to be done as a ninja she was glad to have a break.

Most ninjas usually ignored the break and went to train.

But not Sio, she had been so stressed as of late that she wasn't going to move an inch.

"Ah~" she let out nuzzling into her pillow.

It was pure bliss.

Until...

"Knock Knock" came a voice from the other side of her front door making her brown eyes snap open.

"No." she said. "No this is a dream" she cried covering her head with the pillow. "If I just go to sleep I'll be fine." the brown haired ninja whimpered.

"Siobhan I know you are in there." the voice said.

Sio recognized it as Kakashi's, her boyfriend.

"Nooo." she cried. "Go away! GO AWAY!"

There was silence and the brunette sighed in satisfaction.

"You're being very childish Sio."

"AHII!"

**thump**

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he leaned over the bed to look at the fallen girl tangled in her bed sheet.

"N-no!" she cried breaking free. "Why the hell did you break into my house after I told you to leave!"

Kakashi smiled.

"Because if I didn't you would stay in bed all day." he answered.

Sio gave him a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of vacation." she stated. The silver haired man shook his head.

"No, it's too relax, not be lazy." he said as he watched the girl crawl back into her bed and cover herself.

"Whats the difference..." he heard her respond.

Silence fell between the two ninjas. Kakashi looked down at the curled up girl, and aforementioned girl making an impenetrable cover barrier.

"Sio, I'm not going to let you lay in bed all day." the man said.

"Then I guess you are going to have to find something we can do in a bed because I'm not moving." she pouted closing her eyes.

Maybe this was a dream and she just needed to wake up or whatever.

"Something we can do in a bed..." Kakashi repeated. "I think I know something." he smiled.

Sio heard the shifting of clothing and she blushed as she realized how wrong she had sounded.

"W-Wait!"She cried out jumping out of her cocoon of blankets. "I-I didn't mean it that way!"

Kakashi looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know." he said. "I was just taking off my shoes so I could lay down next to you." he smiled.

Sio looked at him.

Indeed he had taken off his shoes, along with his rough green vest.

"O-Oh..." she let out. "So it seems..."

He chuckled and looked at her.

"You gonna move over so I can fit?" he smiled.

Siobhan squeaked.

"O-Oh! Yeah, sorry..." she let out moving as the man got in next to her.

He got in and wrapped an arm around her and Sio closed her eyes letting out a sigh.

The couple never got alone time together like this. It was always one of them on a mission or doing an errand, or teaching in Kakashi's case.

So she wanted to enjoy every minute of this.

"I'm going to read to you" he said taking out a familiar orange book.

"Mhmm..." she let out tiredly nuzzling into him.

"And Cristina said to Lavi, 'I can't live without you, please I need you.'" he started. "Lavi smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist, making sure to caress her stomach, 'I have to go.' he stated heroicly. " 'But lets spend this one night together.' "

Sio raised an eyebrow but didn't open her eyes.

" 'Yes' she moaned. 'At least we have tonight.' then they kissed. Cristina immediately opening her mouth allowing Lavi to dominate her as he laid her down on the kitchen table. His hand wandered over her body until they slide under her shirt."

Sio's eyes opened as she blushed.

"Cristina moaned and arched her back as his finger slid under her bra and began to roll her perky tips between them. 'More' she begged, her hands going down to touch her wet co-"

"K-Kakashi?"

Said man stopped and looked at her lover.

"Are...are you reading from your...'special'...book?" she asked him. Kakashi smiled widely behind his mask.

"Why yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

Sio looked up at him.

"Put that down and kiss me dammit."

Siobhan Mills loved vacation.

Especially when her boyfriend was involved.

* * *

><p>Emily: I'm am such a perv...<p>

Kakashi: How did you even get my book...

Emily: Considering that they are sold EVERYWHERE it's not hard.

Kakashi: You aren't old enough to buy-

Emily: I'm 19, I can technically buy cigarettes if I wanted. But I don't smoke.

Kakashi: *sigh*

Emily: I hope this wasn't too bad Sio...I feel like my One-Shots are getting worse so I'm sorry if they are.


	22. And a Heartless in a Star Tree

A Heartless in a Star Tree

Riku

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me!_"

Riku looked up as the brown haired girl came into his room.

He had been peacefully reading and didn't even hear the girl walking around his house.

Which was strange considering she was singing at the top of her lungs...

The ocean green eyed boy watched as Sio took a long deep breath.

"_Twelve No-ones meeting!_"

"_Eleven Kairi's writing!_"

"_Ten Sora's leaping!_"

"_Nine Dancing No-ones!_"

"_Eight maiden hearts!_"

"_Seven mermaids singing!_"

"_Six Chipmunks working!_"

The silver haired boy watched as she took another huge breath.

He wondered if she was seriously going to do this...

"_**Five Kingdom Keys~!**_"

And she did...

"_Four laughing Goofy's!_"

"_Three kid merchants!_"

"_Two angry ducks!_"

Another deep breath and the long haired silverett grimaced.

"_**And a HEARTLESS, IN A STAAAARRRR TREEEE!**_"

The room was filled with silence as the boy and girl stared at eachother.

Sio panting softly and Riku just staring wide eyes from his laying down position on his bed.

Then there was a dull 'thud' as he closed the book in his hand and laid it down on his nightstand. The brown haired girl watched as the boy sat up and turned so that he was facing her.

"Sio." Riku sighed, eyes closed and hands weaved together in one big fist against his mouth.

"Yes Riku." The girl smiled innocently.

There was another moment of silence until the boy opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I will share another million paopu fruits and kiss you whenever the hell you want if you just promise me one thing." he stated.

Sio tilted her head but said nothing.

"Please...never sing that song ever again."

Sio pouted.

"Aw...and I spent all day coming up with that..." she said as Riku got up to meet her at the door.

"You'll live." he chuckled kissing her temple.

* * *

><p>Emily: I...am a FUCKING genius!<p>

Roxas: O-oh my god O-O...

Emily: I trademark this song, I swear to god! If you use it and not credit me or let me know I WILL FIND YOU. I am good at these types of things (especially since my dad is an investigator and can find anyone with just a url).

Roxas: Yeah, I recommend you just credit her and tell her. It's not worth the hassle.


End file.
